Left with Grobben
Event With the message delivered to his allies, Veles advances his plan for revenge. He takes you to meet covertly with Grobben, the mean-looking goblin who runs Goblin Town's fighting pit. "Grobben and other Grobben," Veles says, addressing you both, "I return to Lysa Hora to discuss Perun's betrayal with my allies. Stay here and try not to get into trouble." With that, he melds into the shadows and disappears. Grobben glares at you. 1) Ask if Grobben isn't betraying House Lashar. :"Lord Veles suffered in the pits of Goblin Town for nothing - Lord Perun has no honour. I may be fat, but I am not without honour." :As the silence stretches out between you and the portly goblin, you reach desperately for more questions. :You hope Veles returns soon. 2) Ask about Veles' and Perun's wager. :Grobben shakes his head, wearily. "I don't remember the original pact, but it ended like this - to save his love, Lord Veles vowed to forgo his inheritance and see out the rest of his days in the goblin fighting pits." :"...but Lord Perun killed her. He broke his word." :As the silence stretches out between you and the portly goblin, you reach desperately for more questions. :You hope Veles returns soon. 3) Ask about the skull in the cave. :"That would be Veles's love." :As the silence stretches out between you and the portly goblin, you reach desperately for more questions. :You hope Veles returns soon. Grobben coughs and stares at his feet. You wonder whether you could fill the time by whistling a jaunty tune. With a sudden burst of ash and embers, Veles returns from the shadow realm. "Cowards! They will not stand with me. Perun has poisoned their minds, no doubt. It was not enough to kill my love, it was not enough for him to turn my very House against me..." "Bah! I do not need their support!" Veles' eyes glow red. "I will challenge Perun myself, the traitorous cad!" Grobben claps politely at the declaration. The shadow beast grins, a ghastly sight. "He is hosting a masquerade soon. Yes. Excellent. I will end him at midnight, during the ritual burning. We had best stay discreet until then. I do not trust those of my own house, let alone the others." He steps toward you, baring a shiny ring. The player receives House Lashar's Seal. "This ring will allow you to attend the ball without being torn limb for limb and devoured!" Veles elbows Grobben in the ribs and chuckles. For his part, the goblin merely continues to glare at you. The ex-lord of House Lashar pulls his cloak over his beastly face. "Wear a mask - Perun will know we are coming. It is a masquerade, after all. Try not to embarrass me." With that, he sweeps away, out of sight. Grobben stops you in your tracks with a kick to the shin. "Wait, human." He looks fervently from side to side before whispering, "Lord Veles has more enemies than you might think. Keep a keen eye out." The player gains this card's Token. Unlocked By Veles' Token Token Unlocks For waiting patiently with Grobben... * Masquerade of Shadows Your supplies have been added to... * House Lashar's SealCategory:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:The Servant and the Beast